


December 18th - Snowballs

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: The Avengers have a snowball fight in the street outside Bucky & Steve's home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	December 18th - Snowballs

"Barton, you bastard! That went in my ear!" Bucky's offended shriek echoed, bouncing off the fortress of snow he'd built around himself. 

From the tree across the street came an answering cackle, "that's for putting my hearing aids in the freezer!" 

"I was testing the defrosting function Stark put in! I was doing you a favour!" Bucky protested as he stuck his head above the parapet to lob a snowball at the back of Thor's head before ducking back down. 

Blasting the snowball aimed his way by Steve with a repulsor, Tony scoffed, "please, Barnacle, my genius doesn't need testing. You and Capsicle have the same feature in your suits."

"What? Why?" Steve was momentarily distracted and paid for it with a snowball to the ass by Wanda who disappeared with a giggle. 

"Because," Tony said with a tone that made it clear he thought the answer was obvious, "you two are the only ones that have ever actually been, y'know, frozen." The duh went unsaid but not unheard.

Peter swung from the roof with a cheerful, "it's great, Mr Stark put it in my suit too and it was so useful when I fell in the river" webbing a mid-flight snowball and changing it's trajectory so it went for Natasha instead. 

When it exploded on impact, showering the back of the redhead's neck in snow, everyone sucked in and held a collective breath, while Peter's eyes blew wide and he ducked behind Bruce, who was very happy in his capacity as a neutral observer with his cup of tea. 

But after letting everyone quake in fear for a second or two, Natasha simply brushed the snow away dismissively before grinning at the still cowering teenager, "good shot spiderling." 

"She would've killed me for that" Bucky grumbled as Steve joined him behind their defenses. 

When a snowball then fell onto his head from above, the brunet clutched his hair with a squawk, "Wilson! We're on the same team, you idiot!" 

Sam's reply was a deadpan "oops" before he swooped off to snag Clint's catapult, which the archer had been using with his trademark accuracy. 

The battle continued unfettered until Fury stepped out of a cab everyone's gaze snapping to him like children caught by their parent. 

"Would anyone like to explain why the NYPD has been on my ass about the Avengers having a snowball fight the middle of the street?" he asked, tone flat, expression blank. 

When no-one responded, Fury let out a long-suffering sigh, "While I appreciate the enthusiasm for team-building, residents are complaining, you have smashed two windows, terrorized an old lady's cat, and caused the Rabbi to crash into a fire hydrant. Rogers, kindly corral your team inside." As he turned to head that way himself, he paused at the door, "Danvers, drop it", stepping inside only after he'd heard Carol's grumble and the sound of a snowball being dropped to the ground. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
When everyone was inside, warm, dry and cradling mugs of hot chocolate as they sprawled in front of the fire, Tony started enthusiastically explaining his plans for a machine that would be able to control the weather around the Tower, "I'll be able to make it snow in July!" 

Exchanging a mischevious glance with Steve, Bucky cleared his throat and said slyly, "Shuri can do that in Wakanda", before hiding his grin in his mug when Tony started spluttering in outrage. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
